


Send Me Flowers

by checkmat_e



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: ;), F/F, F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Gay, I suck at tags, M/M, Sassy Whizzer Brown, Whizzer Brown & Jason Friendship, deal with it ig, flower shop, he also may have another job i’m not sure yet, i know the characterization is a little off, marvin is a marketing/advertising person, whizvin, whizzer works at a flower shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmat_e/pseuds/checkmat_e
Summary: Marvin goes to a flower shop to try and connect with his wife again. Unfortunately, what he finds just pulls him further away from her then ever. Or who he finds.
Relationships: Jason & Trina (Falsettos), Marvin/Trina (Falsettos), Marvin/Whizzer Brown, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Dr. Charlotte, Whizzer Brown & Willy Wonka, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> part one - i've always been partial to roses
> 
> word count: 609 words

* * *

Marvin pushed open the door of the local flower shop. He hadn't been there in a while but he really needed something for Trina, he had been so distant lately and felt horrible for it. He couldn't help it though.

He was instantly overwhelmed by the bright colors and strong scent of the pollen. Which honestly just was the smell of the color yellow. He walked over to a bunch of pink flowers. He stared at them confused.

A smooth voice came up behind him, "Hey, do you need help with anything?" 

"Yeah," Marvin chuckled, "Flowers aren't really my area of expertise.." He traced the sound of the voice back to a man standing behind him. He physically had to stop himself from dropping his jaw.

The man wore a cheery smile and waved at him. He was.. stunning. That was truly the only word that got even close to describing him. Even still it did him no justice. He was tall and had silky brown hair. He was definitely in his twenties and had flawless skin.

Marvin melted at the sight of him and quickly looked back down at the flowers.

"Well it's a good thing they are mine," He laughed, "Is there a specific kind you're looking for?"

"Anything that would make a good gift I guess," Marvin shrugged in response still avoiding his gaze.

"Hmm.." The beautiful stranger thought for a second, "May I suggest a mix of carnations and lilies? I've always preferred roses but these always make a nice surprise," He smiled.

"Sounds good," Roses, huh? I'll keep that in mind.. "What's your name by the way?"

"Whizzer, Whizzer Brown," Whizzer said. 

Marvin did a double take and then stretched out a hand, "Nice to meet you Whizzer, I'm Marvin." 

Whizzer shook it and they held their hands there for maybe a second longer than necessary before Marvin quickly retracted his hand, "So uh- the flowers-"

"Right!" Whizzer nodded walking behind the counter. "Okay, I just have to arrange them and stuff it shouldn't take too long."

"I don't mind waiting," Marvin smiled.

Whizzer smiled back and started putting some flowers together. Marvin watched in awe still unable to get over how beautiful this man is as he carefully placed the flowers together. 

"So are these for your mom? Your sister?" Whizzer asked slightly looking up at Marvin.

"Uh no.... they are actually for my- my wife." Marvin said almost sounding disappointed himself. He gave an awkward laugh to soften his tone.

"Ohh.. that makes sense," Whizzer nodded his face dropping a bit. Marvin noticed and furrowed his eyebrows.

Whizzer wrapped it with plastic and handed it over to Marvin, "Here you go, sir. That'll be $30.89," He smiled.

"Thanks." Marvin said pulling out his wallet.

"I'm sure she will love them, do you want a receipt?" Whizzer asked hopefully.

"Uhh.. yes."

Whizzer grinned slightly and took out a pen, scribbling something down on the paper before handing it to him. Marvin read it

555-555-5555♡

Marvin's eyebrows raised slightly as a small smile spread across his face.

"Just incase theres trouble with the," Whizzer paused, "Flowers."

Marvin hesitated before chuckling and taking it, "Thanks, Whizzer."

"Of course, Marvin."

Marvin tucked through receipt into his wallet and waved as he turned and walked out the door. Whizzer smiled to himself and continued working.

☏

Hours had passed since Marvin had met Whizzer. He held the receipt in his hand and his phone in the other looking back and forth contemplating giving him a call.

"Fuck it.." He muttered dialing the number.


	2. coffee sounds nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin calls Whizzer and asks him to get coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two - coffee sounds nice
> 
> word count: 1060 words

Whizzer sat on his couch at home watching TV when he received a call from an unknown number. He smiled hopefully and picked up, "Hey this is Whizzer."

"Uh hey Whizzer- It's Marvin. We met earlier, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Marvin asked. 

"Oh, Marvin! Hey! I didn't actually think you'd call," Whizzer said, smiling. 

"What can I say?" Marvin chuckled, "I'm a man of mystery."

"When and where?" Whizzer asked.

"Maybe now? If you're free? At the coffee shop near your work?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you soon." Whizzer agreed.

"See you there," Marvin said, hanging up.

Marvin headed out and drove over to the coffee place. He stepped in instantly greeted with the smells of vanillas, pumpkin spices and coffee. He scoped our the place for Whizzer but seeing he wasn't there just sat down. 

A few minutes later Whizzer walked in and Marvin physically had to stop himself from swooning. He looked great. He paused for a second at the entrance glancing over the place and once we saw Marvin walked over and sat down.

"Good to see you again," Whizzer smiled, sitting down.

"Hey," Marvin smiled back, "you too. Do you want anything?" He said nodding toward the menu.

"Maybe an iced coffee?"

"Alright, one second." Marvin said standing up and ordering them drinks. He came back with an espresso and an iced coffee.

"Thank you," Whizzer said as Marvin handed it to him. He smiled and took a sip, "So did your wife like the flowers?"

"Mhm," Marvin nodded sipping his drink, "Thanks for helping me pick those out, by the way."

"Of course, that is my job," He said with a certain agitation in his voice, “What do you do?" 

"Marketing and Advertising," He shrugged, "Not as cute as your job but it definitely brings in the cash." Marvin flashed a smile and Whizzer smiled back a bit.

"I bet it does. So what do you do hobby-wise?" Whizzer asked.

"A lot of chess and games like that. Mostly with my son, Jason," He said. A sweet smile spread across his face.

"Oh, you have a son? That's cool."

"Yeah he's a good kid, really smart. Maybe you should meet him sometime." Marvin said smiling, "What about you? Do you have any hobbies?"

"Fashion and stuff. Style," He put on a dorky grin, "Is my middle name."

He paused for a second and then his eyes widened, "Oh my God that was literally the dorkiest thing I have EVER said."

Marvin burst out in laughter, "Whizzer Style Brown, huh? That's a very interesting name."

Whizzer laughs with him, "God, never mention that to anyone ever, my real middle name is Andrew."

Marvin grinned teasingly, "Oh I am definitely mentioning that. Say it's Andrew all you want but your middle name will always be Style to me."

"Oh God that's great then, what an amazing impression I've made for myself."

Marvin chuckled and stirred his coffee, "So... Mr. Style, tell me about yourself."

Whizzer paused for a second thinking, "Uh well I moved here, when I was 19 because living in the middle of no where was absolutely no fun. I found a cheap apartment here and have been living there ever since."

"Yeah? Where'd you live before?" Marvin asked.

"Omaha, Nebraska."

"Jeez that really is the middle of no where. What made you want to move to the city?"

"Well you know I'm kind of an extrovert so I've always wanted to live in a place with a lot of people and New York has that certain.. glow."

Whizzer smiled a bit and shrugged, "Just felt right... you know?"

Marvin nodded and then smirked, "More people to show off that Mr. Style flair to?"

"You ever gonna let that go, maybe?" Whizzer chuckled.

"Nope. Never."

"Damn.." Whizzer paused, "What about you did you grow up here or did you move here?"

"Born and raised. Never really wanted to leave though."

"I can see why," Whizzer said gesturing our the window, "It's such a great place."

"It is," Marvin nodded, "You meet a lot of great people." 

"Like you." Whizzer said smiling softly.

Marvin paused for a second raising his eyebrows before smiling, "Thanks..and you." Whizzer smiled back at him.

"Do you got anyone in your life? Girlfriend? Wife? ..Boyfriend..?" Marvin asked.

"No," Whizzer hummed, "Not currently.. I had a boyfriend a few weeks ago but I finally kicked him out for.. reasons." 

Marvin nodded, "Sorry, sounds rough."

"Eh I'm better off." Whizzer said shrugging. There was a pause for a moment before Whizzer chuckled, "Do I really look like the kinda guy to have a wife though?"

Marvin looked down laughing to himself, "No, I just didn't want to assume or anything."

"Yeah that makes sense."

"It's just hard to tell sometimes," He mumbled a bit, "Even about myself.. let alone other people."

"What do you mean by 'About yourself'?" Whizzer asked.

"Oh- Gah, Uh nothing!" Marvin said, waving it off.

"Oh, okay." Whizzer nodded allowing a loud silence to flood the air. Whizzer coughed lightly breaking it, "So your kid. How old is he?"

"Jason is ten and he's the best little guy you'll ever meet," Marvin said, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree at mention of his son. 

"I bet he is." Whizzer smiled, "Are you two close?"

"Gah," Marvin said running a hand through his hair, "I wish."

Whizzer pushed, "You.. wish?" 

"Well I wish we were closer, he's such a great kid but it's hard to get across to him sometimes," Marvin shrugged a bit.

"I get that, sometimes it's just hard to connect to people," Whizzer said, "As much as we may want to."

"Damn right it is," Marvin sighed, "I love Jason and want to be a good dad but it's not easy."

"hey.. Marvin, I'm sure you are a great dad," Whizzer smiled reassuringly.

"Eh, I try." 

Whizzer shrugged, "Sometimes that's all one can do." 

"Unfortunately, yes," Marvin said chuckling and taking a final sip of his coffee and standing up, "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah that sounds nice," Whizzer nodded also standing up.

Marvin walked over to the door opening it for Whizzer, "C'mon Mr. Style, let's go," He grinned. 

Whizzer rolled his eyes pulling his jacket over his shoulders, "Thanks."


	3. doesnt this shit only happen in movies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part three - doesn't this shit only happen in movies?
> 
> word count - 908 words

Marvin ran a bit to catch up and Whizzer flashed him a quick smile.

"What's your favorite color?" Whizzer asked

"Hmm... Maybe red?" Marvin shrugged, "Whats yours?"

Whizzer thought for a second, he smiled looking at the floor, "Pink for sure, I love that color."

Marvin did a double take and looked over at Whizzer to see if he was serious and when he was serious and when he say that he was (and how amazing Whizzer looked) he smiled and replied with, "Pretty."

"mhm.." 

"So I'm just kinda curious here but how did you know you liked guys?" Marvin asked.

"Hmm.. Well, you know, I always kinda knew it was really just a matter of admitting it to myself."

Marvin nodded pensively, "That makes sense..."

"Yeah, that was the hard part." Whizzer nodded.

"Fair," Marvin paused he then mumbled something inaudible under his breath.

"Hm?" 

"oh nothing just- y'know what.. fuck it," He mumbled but then repeated in a normal tone, "I always thought I was straight but some guys are just so......hot?"

"Oh yeah, that's true." Whizzer chuckled. Marvin laughed with him and looked over. "So like, are you maybe bi?"

Marvin shrugged slightly, "No, I- I uh.. I'm straight-ish.. but yeah not bi.." He wasn't lying. 

"Maybe pan then, or like some other micro one. Or there's always no labels." 

"Yeah uh- maybe.." Marvin said uncomfortably.

Whizzer smiled at him trying to change the subject, "Who's your favorite singer?"

Marvin thought for a second, "Oh God.... uh David Bowie?" 

"Oh my god, wait really? I love David Bowie!" Whizzer said excitedly, "oh shit, that was loud, sorry." Marvin laughed.

"Buuuuuuut," Whizzer said, "I think I like Queen more."

Marvin laughed, "Queen is good too," Marvin's tone became a bit more playful, "David Bowie is way better though."

"Hmmm.. I don't know Marvin, I think Queen is a little better," Whizzer teased back.

Marvin grinned and nudged Whizzer, "Fuck you, David Bowie is the best." They laughed together.

"Okay but like, what's your favorite David Bowie song?" Whizzer asked.

"Hmm.. Lets Dance maybe?" Marvin nodded.

"Ooh that one is good, mine is probably Starman." 

"Oh I like that one too," Marvin said smiling at Whizzer.

Whizzer nodded and they walked in a comfortable silence. Suddenly Marvin started humming along to Lets Dance. Whizzer glanced over at him smiling and started to subtly sway his head along to it. 

Marvin caught on and started singing a little louder so really only Whizzer could hear him. Then he grabbed Whizzer's hands pulling him in to dance. They danced together Marvin singing the lyrics and Whizzer giggled every so often. 

They completely forgot they were in the middle of a New York City side walk. 

Marvin pulled Whizzer onto a nearby bench and twirled him around at the end of the song. 

Doesn't this shit only happen in movies? Whizzer thought.

They laughed and hopped off the bench still holding hands.

"That was really fun," Whizzer laughed.

"You're fun!" Marvin laughed nudging Whizzer, "I haven't done anything like that in—..God knows how long."

Whizzer had a bright smile plastered onto his face, "Yeah neither have I."

"Really?" Marvin asked starting to swing their hands as they walked, "You seem like a fun and carefree kind of guy though." 

"Well yeah... it's just- I also- never mind."

Marvin looked up at him with a questioning look, "No, go on.." 

"Well it's just that yeah i do things that look exciting and fun and stuff and I go out and stuff.. Its just that it's usually formulaic almost. And then there's the anxiety that everyone is judging you.." Whizzer rambled.

"But that was... really fun and just I didn't care about what people thought and all that cheesy shit." He continued, "It was just so... and you're super like.... and I'm going to actually shut the hell up." Whizzer said chuckling nervously.

"Well how will I know if you can even tell me Mr. Style?" Marvin teased.

Whizzer laughed rolling his eyes, "You're just really easy to talk to and stuff."

"You too, I've never met someone I've been able to let down with so easily," Marvin agreed, "Most people are just so fake and stuff."

Whizzer smiled over at him. Marvin smiled back, and to stop himself from melting, turned his attention to the sky, "What time is it?"

"Not sure.." Whizzer checked his watch, "Damn it's already like 10ish.."

"Oh shit.. I should probably head home, I can walk you to your place first though if you didn't drive?" Marvin asked trying to spend as much time with Whizzer as possible.

"How very gentlemanly of you, good sir." Whizzer joked, "But yeah I did walk I'm honestly a shit driver."

"Yeah cars aren't too useful in the city anyways," Marvin nodded, "Lead on."

"Oh yeah," Whizzer said turning and swinging their hands a bit. 

They walked in silence accidentally making eye contact every so often.

"Thanks again for tonight Marvin," Whizzer smiled.

"Thanks for coming, I had fun too," Marvin said glancing down at their hands before letting go, "We should hang out again sometime."

"Oh definitely," Whizzer nodded, he stopped walking, "Oh this is my building."

Marvin nodded and looked at the building and then back at Whizzer, "Maybe next time we can go to the mall or something Mr. Style."

Whizzer smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."

"Goodnight," Marvin waved turning to go.

"Oh wait Marvin-" Whizzer said causing Marvin to turn, "Oh fuck, never mind." Whizzer quickly stepped inside facepalming through the door. 

Marvin stood there confused for a few minutes before walking back to his car humming Lets Dance under his breath.


	4. coffee sounds nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin calls Whizzer and asks him to get coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part four - you can barely even walk
> 
> word count: 1840 words

The next morning Marvin woke up with a smile on his face and quickly got dressed and went to the coffee shop getting an iced coffee and an espresso. He walked to the flower shop and was greeted once again by the scent of pollen.

Whizzer looked up and smiled brightly when he saw Marvin, waving him over.

Marvin walked in his direction and handed him his coffee, "Good morning, I wasn't sure what you wanted so I just got an iced coffee. I hope that's okay."

"Good morning. Thanks too," Whizzer smiled gesturing the drink, "but you really don't have to waste your money on me."

"Aw, c'mon.. it's not a waste," Marvin said sipping his coffee, "Sleep well?"

Whizzer sighed and took a sip, "Yeah, you?"

"Pretty well," Marvin said.

"That's good, how are you today?" Whizzer asked.

"I'm good, happy to see you again," Marvin said smiling.

"Happy to see you, as well."

"I was wondering....What happened last night? You kinda mumbled something and just ran off," Marvin said furrowing his eyebrows questioningly.

Whizzer raised his eyebrows, "Yeah.. shit, sorry about that.. I got all weird and nervous and stuff."

"No it's fine I was just curious," Marvin shrugged, "You up to anything today? Besides work?

"Not really..." Whizzer mumbled, "What about you?"

"Preferably hanging out with you?" Marvin said smiling hopefully.

Whizzer nodded a bit, "Yeah that sounds like fun. What will we be doing today?"

"Up to you, we can just hang out or I believe I promised you a shopping trip." Marvin grinned.

"Ooh that would be fun. I can probably get Jessica to cover my next shift and we can go around noon?" Whizzer said.

"Sounds good, see you then." Marvin waved walking out the door.

☏

About two hours had passed and Whizzer had finished up his shift and was back at home.

Hey I just got off my shift

Where should we meet?

Where'd you wanna go shopping we could meet there

Idk

The mall maybe?

We could meet in the food court

Alright sounds good cya there Whizzer

Whizzer walked over and upon arrival found a seat in the food court and waited. After a few minutes a pair on hands grabbed his shoulder and a voice behind him said, "Hey."

"AH," Whizzer yelped and turned, his face relaxed when he saw it was just Marvin, "Oh God, hey Marvin."

Marvin chuckled a bit, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine, I scare way too easily."

"God, he's cute," Marvin whispered under his breath before sitting down. He smiled at Whizzer, "So, Mr. Style.. got any stores in here you're just dying to go to?"

Whizzer scoffed playfully, "Well I really like H&M they have great stuff.. I also like American Eagle even though that makes me sound like a teenage girl."

"Those sound like good places to start," Marvin chuckled.

"What about you, do you have any stores you love?" Whizzer smiled.

Marvin smiled back and shook his head, "I'm not much of a shopper."

"That's understandable. It's not for everyone."

"Definitely not. But.. it'll be fun with you," Marvin said, "And even if it isn't I get to watch you dawn over clothes like a teenage girl so..." Marvin teased standing up and offering a hand to Whizzer.

"RuuuuuUUuude." Whizzer laughed taking his hand and getting up.

Marvin laughed and put his arms up in surrender, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Better be."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Whizzer said shooting Marvin a fake death stare. Marvin shot one back and nudged him in a playfully challenging way. Whizzer nudged him back.

Marvin stood up taller, "Tough guy, huh?"

"Very tough, I once took out a whole SWAT team all on my own," Whizzer joked.

Marvin rolled his eyes and laughed with him, "Oh, I'm sure you did."

"Yep, my karate skills really came in handy then."

"Karate," Marvin laughed, "Against a SWAT team? You must be pretty damn skilled."

"Oh yeah, black belt and everything."

"Wow you'll have to show me sometime!" Marvin grinned.

"I'd be happy to."

"Just warn me if you're ever going to use those karate skills on me." Marvin chuckled.

"You warn me if I'm ever going to need to." Whizzer joked.

Marvin rolled his eyes, "No promises."

"I'm terrified now," Whizzer laughed.

"Good," Marvin said.

When they got close to the store Whizzer ran in he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Marvin laughed and shook his head slightly as he followed him in. He saw Whizzer already looking at polo shirts.

"Do you like those ones?" Marvin asked coming up behind him.

Whizzer just nodded, "The material is nice along with the cut. It would be something I'd expect to be like super pricey but it's honestly an affordable price. Not to mention the color."

"You can tell a lot just by looking at it," Marvin said raising his brows. Whizzer just shrugged in response.

"Are you going to try them on?" Marvin asked.

Whizzer nodded, "Yeah, are you going to try anything on?" He eyed a shelf with clothes nearby.

"Not my thing," Marvin shook his head, "You go ahead though."

"You suuuuuure?" Whizzer smiled sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

Marvin laughed, "Is there something you want me to try on?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, what is it?"

Whizzer grinned and on cue jumped over to the shelf he had been eying and lifted up a blue button up examining it. He nodded to himself and handed it to Marvin who looked at it in confusion.

"A button up? They're such a pain to try on," Marvin sighed.

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to. I'd understand," Whizzer shrugged.

Marvin pursed his lips for a moment thinking. He glanced between the shirt and Whizzer before finally giving in, "I'll try this one shirt."

"Really? Sweet."

Marvin nodded hesitantly, "Are you going to try anything on?"

"Yeah I'm going to try on these two shirts," Whizzer said raising a pink and a red shirt in the air, "And one other thing. That I will try later. In the shoe section."

Marvin gave him a weird look but nodded, "Okay sounds like a plan." He led him in the direction of the dressing room.

Marvin stepped into one of the rooms and Whizzer stepped into the other. Marvin started changing when he heard Whizzer's shirt drop onto the floor. He will deny it but he choked up for a second and some... less than appropriate thoughts clouded his mind.

He quickly shook his head snapping himself back into straightness. He tucked in the shirt Whizzer had him trying on and stepped out of the dressing room.

Whizzer was standing looking in the mirror at the end of the hallway checking out his outfit. Marvin forcibly stopped himself from checking out his ass.

"So, how does it look?" Marvin asked looking down at the shirt and putting his hands on his hips.

"You look great in that," Whizzer smiled, "Not that you didn't look great before, it's just that the shirt looks really good on you."

Marvin snickered and looked back at Whizzer, "I'll take your word for it Mr. Style." Whizzer giggled a bit. His eyes traveled to the rack with clothes people had recently tried on and lit up. He grabbed a tie off the hanger and held it up wordlessly.

Marvin nodded slowly, slightly confused. Whizzer took this as a cue to tie it for him. He took a slight step towards the shorter man who's face grew redder by the second. Whizzer was wholly focused on the tie. He carefully secured the knot with his hands brushing against Marvin's chest making him feel slightly queasy.

Whizzer looked to Marvin's face with a slight smile. He then realized how close they were standing and stepped back, "I uh- the tie matches the shirt really well."

Marvin just nodded looking in the mirror at the tie. He offered Whizzer a small smile and

"What about you? Do you like this?" Marvin asked, gently tugging on Whizzer's shirt to gesture what he is referring to. Whizzer froze up a bit and then recollected himself.

"It's nice, I guess. Just not really my color," Whizzer shrugged. Upon seeing Marvin's confused expression he continued, "Makes me look a bit orange."

"Hm," Marvin nodded. He didn't think so at all he actually thought Whizzer looked pretty sexy in red, "did you try the other one yet?"

Whizzer shook his head, "One sec," He ran back into the changing room and so did Marvin. He his hoodie back on and stepped out to the big mirror again and waited for Whizzer.

He stepped out of the room in the pink shirt and walked over, "I definitely like this one more. What do you think?" Whizzer asked.

Marvin had to physically stop himself from wilting. He nodded kind of checking him out, "Hot." Marvin froze up seeing a slight smile spread across Whizzer's face, "Do you want it?" He asked quickly covering up his previous statement.

Whizzer bit his cheek for a second thinking, "Maybe, there is one thing I have to try before we go though." Whizzer said turning to the dressing room yet again.

☏

Whizzer came back in his normal clothes and had the pink shirt in hand, "Follow me," Whizzer said grinning. He led Marvin to the shoe section and scanned a shelf quickly.

He grabbed a pair of stilettos. Marvin burst into laughter and gave him an encouraging nod. Whizzer sat down and put them on, "I've always wanted to try this."

He stood up and was like 6"4, "Damn," Marvin whispered and stood up on the chair trying to reach his eye-line.

Whizzer laughed and almost fell. Marvin hopped off the chair and helped Whizzer regain his balance.

"Oh my God- I'm going to die," Whizzer laughed.

"You got it- just be careful," Marvin said, steadying Whizzer. Whizzer carefully sat back down on the bench and started taking them off.

"Not my best idea," He laughed.

"You sure you don't want them?" Marvin snickered, "You could probably learn to walk in them."

Whizzer scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Do you want me to break an ankle?"

"No, of course not... BUT if you did break one you could always get crutches for a while, or I could carry you around. Or wheel chairs are a thing," Marvin said chuckling a bit.

"Well having to carry me everywhere would be a fair punishment seeing as you're the one who'd have convinced me to get them," Whizzer said putting the shoes back in the box.

"Sounds fair." Marvin nodded, "So you wanna get them?"

"Definitely not," Whizzer laughed, "They are literally impossible to walk in not to mention how they don't match a single outfit I own."

"Fine, suit yourself," Marvin laughed, "Those ones may be too tall anyway. I kinda like being able to see your face without standing on benches."

Whizzer felt his face change color like a fucking chameleon, "We should- uh," Whizzer stuttered pointing towards the register.

"Right! yeah," Marvin agreed walking over, "Here give me the shirt you wanted and anything else you found, my treat."

Whizzer normally would agree to this instantly but felt a bit bad, "Are you sure, Marvin? I can pay for it," He said reaching for his wallet.

"C'mon, it's just a shirt. Let me buy it for you," Marvin smiled sweetly.

"You sure?" Whizzer said looking at the shirt.

"I'm sure," Marvin said reaching out a hand for the shirt.

Whizzer tossed his head reluctantly and handed it to him, "Okay...."

"Great," Marvin smiled taking out his wallet and paying for the shirt.

Thanks Marv. You can choose where we go next," Whizzer smiled taking the bag.

"Hmm, how about some lunch? It's gotta be close to one at this point."

Whizzer nodded and they started to head back to the food court.


	5. as in...a guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin and Whizzer go to the mall.

"So did you not have work today?" Whizzer asked as they sat down.

"I got some of it done early and took off early," Marvin nodded.

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah," Marvin grinned, "Figured it be worth it to spend some time with my new friend."

Whizzer gave a small smile, "I'm glad you did."

Marvin smiled back at him, "Me too."

"So," Whizzer cleared his throat, "What do you normally do on off days?"

"Try to unwind I guess....spend time with Jason," Marvin paused for a long second, "and Trina." He almost sounded upset as he spoke, his tone: dry, his face: blank.

"You sound very enthusiastic about that," Whizzer remarked sarcastically.

Marvin rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up, I like days off.. it's just hard sometimes." Before Whizzer could say anything Marvin cut him off, "What about you? I'm sure your off days are way more interesting than mine."

"Mine usually consist of me waking up early due to my internal alarm clock, getting ready for the day and then sitting around in my shoebox contemplating life and then going out later that night," Whizzer nodded.

"Wait- you get up early?" Marvin said in disbelief, "On an off day? Why the hell would you do that?"

"What else is there to do? Plus it's not really like I could break the habit now, I kind of dislike sleeping in," Whizzer shrugged.

"Dislike... sleeping in? How? You're crazy, buddy," Marvin said shaking his head.

"It's true! I feel like I haven't accomplished anything and will just eventually amount to nothing and just be a forgotten piece of existence," Whizzer said in an almost monotone voice.

"Well- When you put it like that...." Marvin said, "Still, lazy mornings are one of the best things known to man."

"I bet."

"Wait- have you never had a lazy morning?" Marvin said raising his eyebrows.

"I mean maybe in college-"

"You haven't had one since college?!"

"-Well I get fidgety after a while of laying there, and more often than not I have to focus on getting the hell out of there before the other guy is awake." Whizzer said only half-way joking.

"Ah.. Well, suit yourself I guess," Marvin said laughing a bit.

Whizzer examined the menu and Marvin picked up his own. He kept looking up every so often to catch a glimpse of Whizzer.

Whizzer, who was honestly probably the most attractive man Marvin had ever seen. Scratch that most attractive person. Even Trina, as beautiful as she is, couldn't make Marvin feel the way Whizzer does. Not that Whizzer makes him feel anything. He's just cute.

Marvin is straight.

The waiter walked up next to the table and they ordered their food. He walked away and Whizzer smiled across the table at Marvin.

"So, what's something you've always wanted to try?"

"Oh God...I don't know..go to space? kiss a dude? sled on my stomach like a penguin..?" Marvin chuckled.

"I'm sorry what?" Whizzer asked, "Kiss a dude? As in a guy?"

"Yeah what other meaning is there?" Marvin said forcing a snicker, "And how is that more interesting than the penguin thing?"

"I just can't tell if you're serious or not," Whizzer asked again, tossing his head.

"I just- I'm serious, yeah.. Just- never mind.." Marvin sighed.

Whizzer looked at him, "No., go on- if you're comfortable with telling me of course."

Marvin nodded looking at Whizzer contemplating whether or not to tell him, "Well..I'm straight, I have a wife- a son! But I guess I never really saw the appeal of women..ever? And some men are just...wow..you know?"

Whizzer nodded somewhat knowingly, "I see.."

"What?"

"Nothing...it just kind of seems like a closet case to me- that was rude sorry.."

"Closet case? Are you some kind of doctor?" Marvin joked.

Whizzer rolled his eyes, "Yes, Doctor Brown will be with you shortly." He laughed, "But seriously, you 'never saw the appeal of women' and kissing a guy is on your to do list."

"And what does 'Doctor Brown' suggest for curing me?"

"Acceptance, if you can be honest with yourself it'll be easier to understand everything."

"So it's fatal then? No chance of it going away?" Marvin said nervously.

"These things don't really go away, the longer you suppress it the more explosive it'll become," Whizzer said putting a hand on Marvin's in attempt to be comforting.

Marvin bit his lip and looked at the hand. ohmygodohmygodhishandisonminefhhevehehegdhedge, "I'll keep that in mind- Thanks Whizzer."

Whizzer bit his lip and retracted his hand as the food arrived.

"We can drop it if you'd like?" Whizzer asked.

"Yeah..thanks."

So you want to slide like a penguin, how did you come to this conclusion?" Whizzer laughed changing the subject.

"Well it always looked fun, they just go pchww," Marvin made a gliding motion with his hand, "And it sounded way more interesting than the other two."

"Like.. pchww?" Whizzer said mimicking the movement.

"Yeah! Anyone who says they don't want to try that is lying," Marvin laughed.

"I've never considered it but it would be fun."

"Mhm, so what about you? What's something you've always wanted to do?" Marvin asked.

"Hmm... skiing maybe.. go to an aquarium! Oh and as of now slide on my stomach like a penguin," Whizzer laughed.

"We could probably make that second one happen," Marvin smiled.

"Oh my God- we should," Whizzer said with his face lighting up.

"Yeah, let's go after we are done eating," Marvin nodded. God he is literally so fucking cute when he gets all happy.. Whizzer smiled brightly and nodded.

There was something about Whizzer that made Marvin weak. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw him smile that smile. How he just lights up when he's happy. It made him feel all floaty and, God, he hated it.

How is one guy literally so perfect..

Marvin knew for a fact he didn't like women. As much as he may deny it and say he's straight, he's not. He had been able to suppress his attraction to men (mostly) up until now. Whizzer was just.. breathtaking.

From the way his hair softly fell to the side. To how he talked as though he was just as unsure about what he'd say next as you are. To the was he smiled and laughedTo the way he dressed in tight clothes that properly hugged his-

"Can I get you guys anything else?" His thoughts were interrupted when the waitress came back to the table.

"I think we are good," Marvin hummed looking at Whizzer who nodded in agreement, "Can we take the check, please?"

The waitress smiled and nodded, "Of course, I'll be back soon." She walked off.

☏

"Thanks for like—taking me.” Whizzer smiled

“Of course, are you excited?” Marvin asked.

Whizzer nodded feeling kinda like a kid.

"Yeah? What are you most excited for?" Marvin asked starting the car.

"Uhh,... the fish?” Whizzer said, "What about you?"

Marvin thought for a second, "The sharks are cool, it's also cool to watch people who have never been there before."

"Like me," Whizzer said smiling slightly over at Marvin.

Marvin just nodded keeping his eyes on the road. He turned on the radio and tapped his finger to the beat of the music.

Whizzer looked out the window and zoned out,

_Is there something here? Shit Whizzer you dumbass, he's got a wife. HE'S STRAIGHT. And now you're starting to like him. Fucking idiot. We don't do feelings, remember?_

_But let's say we did... Is there something? He doesn't exactly treat me like a friend, and maybe... Fuck Whizzer stop, this is how you get hurt._

But maybe-

"We are here," Marvin said snapping Whizzer back to reality. He looked over and smiled excitedly getting out of the car. Marvin got out after him.

He lead Whizzer up to the desk out front and bought the tickets Whizzer was busy looking at the pictures on the wall that gave a preview of all the exhibits. Marvin smiled and then took his hand to pull him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! tell me what you think in the comments


End file.
